


- Боунс?

by Finkay



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adventure, Animal Transformation, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спускаясь на планету, Кирк и Спок даже не могу представить, к чему приведет небольшой конфликт доктора Маккоя с вождем инопланетного племени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	- Боунс?

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарность masha_kukhar, которая придумала такую отличную идею, а так же извинения, за то что я не смогла создать для нее достойное обрамление.   
> Отдельное "спасибо" Lindsy и gavrusssha за предварительные комментарии и пожелания к тексту (хоть большинство из них и не смогли быть учтены) 
> 
> Арт: masha_kukhar
> 
> Написан для Star Trek Reverse 2014 - http://archive-st.diary.ru/p197966678.htm

— Боунс, а давай по-хорошему? — в последний раз предлагает Кирк, и не дождавшись ответа, наглухо закрывает шлем скафандра. Филин смотрит на него исподлобья и недовольно похлопывает крыльями. Кирк обходит птицу по кругу, но ее реакция значительно быстрее человеческой, и, прежде чем он успевает ее схватить, та перелетает со своего насеста выше, скидывая с полок лазаретных шкафов новые и новые пробирки. Медотсек похож на поле боя, но Кирк не сдается. Он готов поверить, что Маккою вполне комфортно в своем новом облике, но лично ему по душе его обычная форма, которую он и намерен вернуть доктору во что бы то ни стало.   
— Гипошприц, — вполне отчетливо угрожает филин, и капитан автоматически отступает назад.   
— Как ты думаешь, Спок, этот скафандр выдержит укол?  
Спок на секунду замирает у стены, придирчиво рассматривая экипированного по самую макушку капитана.   
— Несомненно.  
На первом помощнике нет защиты, и он осторожно двигается по самой стенке в противоположном от них направлении. Краем глаза Кирк замечает, как добравшись до столов, он перебирает что-то в лотках.   
— Боунс, смотри, что у меня есть, — Кирк медленно вытягивает руку с зажатым трикодером. Филин заинтересованно ухает. — Иди сюда. Вот так, хорошая птичка.  
— Капитан, осторожно! — реакция вулканца тоже быстрее человеческой. Поэтому филин вполне успевает клюнуть зазевавшегося капитана за палец и, подхватив выпавший из его руки трикодер, снова скрыться под потолком.   
— Черт! — сокрушается Кирк, лишившийся последнего аргумента в борьбе за внимание Маккоя.  
— Идите сюда, — просит Спок, подзывая капитана и продолжая игнорировать внимательно наблюдающего за ними филина. — Дайте руку.  
Его первый офицер явно что-то задумал, и Кирк послушно действует по его указаниями, поворачиваясь спиной к птице.   
Реакция филина значительно быстрее человеческой, однако уступает вулканской. Поэтому когда заинтересованный скрытыми манипуляциями Маккой перелетает на соседний шкаф, Спок отточенным движением запускает в него гипошриц.   
— Гоблин! — обиженно кряхтит филин и кулем падает в подставленные вулканцем руки.  
— Надеюсь, это было снотворное?   
— Успокоительное, — педантично уточняет Спок.   
  


— Что вы намерены предпринять? — спрашивает Спок, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как капитан укладывает филина в пустую сумку из под медикаментов. Одурманенная препаратами птица ошалело смотрит на свой клюв, скосив глаза, и если бы вулканец лично не был свидетелем того, как меньше четверти часа назад она с боевым кличем вгрызалась в пальцы Кирка, подумал бы, что это муляж.   
— Вниз. Я, ты и эта свол… Маккой спускаемся вниз. Немедленно.  
  
Дежурный у транспортатора удивленно смотрит на них, но не задает лишних вопросов. Если капитан и первый помощник уже шестой раз за день то спускаются на планету, то очень быстро приказывают их с нее поднять, значит, у них есть на это свои причины.   
“Меньше знаешь - спокойнее смена”, — думает он, поправляя воротник красной форменной рубашки.   
  
За те двенадцать секунд, которые им требуются на спуск, Кирк успевает подумать, что это уже третья по счету планета за последние несколько недель, с жителями которой они никак не могут найти общий язык. В первый раз им пришлось отстреливаться, чтобы унести ноги, потом скрываться по скалистым лабиринтам, выискивая место, где Скотти смог бы поднять их обратно на Энтерпрайз, а теперь вот достаточно вежливый отказ аборигенов в переговорах неожиданно превратил их доктора в ушастого филина.   
  
Конечно, все было немного не так, хотя причина их взаимного недопонимания действительно крылась в примитивных языческих верованиях. По крайней мере, когда Маккой, спускавшийся с ними впервые, совершенно случайно свалил тотемный столб, аборигены обвинили его именно в этом - неуважении к их предкам. И само собой, острый на язык доктор не смог удержаться от комментария.  
  
Слово за слово, посохом вождя по столу, и переговоры можно считать со сто процентной уверенностью сорванными. И нет бы в этом месте разойтись по разным углам, так Маккой не вовремя забеспокоился за успех миссии и принялся что-то доказывать местному племени. Переводчик, не справляясь с потоком его эвфемизмов забарахлил, а шаман, вдруг став ярко розовым как плод гуавы, разразился проклятьями. Что он пообещал доктору, до сих пор остается загадкой, но вернувшись на Энтерпрайз Маккой, сослался на недомогание и ушел к себе. Не в привычках Боунса было так расстраиваться из-за какого-то мужика в венке и с бубном наперевес, однако, когда Кирк зашел к нему через час уточнить несколько моментов, Маккоя в лазарете уже не было.  
  
Зато был филин, весьма недовольный вниманием капитана в частности и положением дел в медотсеке в целом. Наскоро прикусив Кирка за неосмотрительно протянутую руку, он принялся методично громить лазарет. И капитан был бы рад предположить, что ругающаяся с характерным южным акцентом птица неизвестным образом пробралась в их отсутствие на корабль, но не признать в этом ушастом комке перьев доктора не смог даже Спок.   
Конечно, он не сказал об этом прямо. Но стоило первому офицеру заикнутся о законе сохранении массы, как филин посмотрел на него с таким выражением морды, что ни у кого не осталось сомнений.   
  


  
  
— Позовите вашего шамана, у нас к нему дело, - Кирк трясет сумкой c накачанным успокоительным филином перед лицом вождя, и коммуникатор знакомо пищит на местном наречии. — Скажите ему, что мы хотим получить члена нашего экипажа обратно.  
Вождь заинтересованно заглядывает в приоткрытую сумку, но осмотрительно ничего не трогает. А вот шаман, выскочивший из-за его плеча как черт из табакерки, ловко вытаскивает птицу и бесцеремонно начинает ее ощупывать, словно выбирает индейку ко Дню Благодарения.   
— Эй, поосторожнее! _ одергивает его Кирк, не позволяя вертлявому аборигену растягивать огромные крылья филина во весь их размах, дергая его за буро-серые перья.   
— Он живой?  
— Само собой, — откликается Спок. — И как сказал капитан, мы хотим увидеть доктора Маккоя в его привычном обличье.  
— Нельзя, — шипит переводчик, натужно переводя слова вождя. — Мы не можем. Мы не…  
Шаман что-то шепчет главе племени на ухо, а затем показывает на Кирка, бережно прижимающего коматозную птицу к груди. Та смотрит на него желтыми глазами и очень вяло пытается укусить за какой-нибудь из пальцев.  
— Вы должны вернуть нам дерево предков… — переводчик снова барахлит, произвольно перебирая значения: — Столб животных, священную колонну, обелиск символов…  
— Кажется, они имеют ввиду свой тотем, капитан, — объясняет Спок. — Тот, который доктор по неосторожности сломал.  
— Если после этого вы вернете все, как было… хорошо. Что нужно делать?  
  
Механический переводчик по несколько раз подбирает синонимы, но Спок понимает требования вождя с первого раза. Тот готов обменять священные предметы для нового тотема на то, что хочет капитан.   
— И где нам их искать, эти предметы? — спрашивает у вулканца Кирк.  
— В лесу, точнее Лесу. Я думаю, это некое сакральное для племени место. Священная роща или нечто подобное.   
Вождь обходит их стороной, задумчиво размахивая посохом, а затем упирается толстым скрученным из веток набалдашником Кирку в плечо и объявляет:  
— Ты пойдешь за ними.   
— Нет, так не пойдет, — мгновенно принимается возражать капитан, отступая на шаг от деревянной палицы. — Нас нельзя разделять, мы, — он указывает на себя и на Спока, — одно сознание. То есть создание.  
Конечно, он беззастенчиво врет, но все потому, что ему страшно даже подумать, во что они могут превратить его первого офицера, если тот вдруг останется здесь один.  
— Я отвечаю за воображение, он - за аналитику.   
— Вы очень лестно меня сравнили с левым полушарием мозга, но вам не кажется, что мы слишком отличны по внешним признакам, чтобы нам поверили? — вполголоса спрашивает Спок, заблаговременно выключив переводчик. Кирк ободряюще хлопает его по плечу и включает барахлящее устройство обратно.  
— Вы посмотрите на нас: мы же как черное и белое, день и ночь. У меня светлые волосы, — продолжает перечислять он, — у него - темные, я низкий - он высокий, да у нас даже кожа разного цвета!  
Заинтересованные аборигены начинают их разглядывать, обходят со всех сторон, и кто-то даже дергает Спока за ухо. Пожалуй, стоило еще упомянуть о их разнице в конституции, но капитан старательно обходит стороной тему своего излишнего веса. Особенно рядом с доктором-филином.  
— Пусть так, — с неохотой соглашается вождь, постукивая по земле своим посохом. — Тогда силами дикого Аме...  
— И Маккоя мы с собой возьмем, - на всякий случай уточняет Кирк, запихивая птицу обратно в медицинскую сумку. — Где там ваш священный Лес?  
  


  
  
— Капитан, я нахожу это задание неоправданно опасным, — замечает Спок, удерживая капитана от падения в озеро за воротник униформы.   
— Хочешь сказать, что мы должны оставить Боунса в таком виде? А экипаж он будет как лечить, мыше-терапией? — Кирк крутит в руках потертую тряпицу с нарисованной поверх нее картой, однако, та никак не хочет становится более читаемой.  
— Вы утрируете. Я просто говорю, что не стоило так поспешно соглашаться на условия вождя.  
Вулканец отбирает у Кирка карту, складывает вдвое и возвращает ему обратно. Теперь даже не понимая местных символов-закорючек, Кирк видит, что один из крестиков находится посредине озера. И кроме этого грязного и болотистого водоема, возле которого они бродят уже четверть часа, по-видимому здесь ничего нет.  
— Что они сказали про свою рыбу? Где нам ее искать?  
Спок щелкает кнопкой на трикодере, воспроизводя монолог вождя с заданиями и описанием необходимых предметов.   
“Рыба плывет под водой, но рвется в небо… рыба плывет под водой, но...” — повторяется на зацикленной записи.   
— Я думаю это иносказательное описание, капитан. Предположительно, нам нужно искать неизвестный предмет, который находится на поверхности озера.  
— И что это? Какая-нибудь кувшинка?   
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, но если вы подержите филина, я готов сделать марш бросок и выяснить это.  
— Это Маккой, - деловито поправляет его Кирк и бережно перенимает сумку. Филин все еще заторможено моргает и почти не двигается. — Спок, ты уверен, что это было успокоительное?  
Вопрос остается без ответа. Кирк внимательно следит за тем, как Спок складывает свою одежду аккуратной стопкой поверх сапог и заходит в озеро. Зеленая тина гармонично оттеняет цвет его кожи.   
  
Вулканец переплывает озеро слева направо и справа налево, а потом дважды по диагонали.  
— Здесь ничего нет, — говорит он, выбираясь из воды и отряхиваясь, как большая кошка. Несколько пушистых водорослей так и остаются висеть на его запястьях, как нашивки.  
— Быть того не может, — возмущается Кирк и, стянув как попало сапоги, идет по стопам своего первого офицера.   
  
Грациозно проплыть из стороны в сторону удается только один раз, а потом его вполне предсказуемо начинает мучить отдышка. Но сдаваться не в правилах Кирка, тем более, когда они почти у цели. Он барахтается в воде, пытаясь нырнуть, но почти сразу всплывает обратно, как буек-переросток. В какой-то момент, Спок даже порывается кинуться ему на помощь, но капитан радостно поднимает над головой какой-то белый колючий шарик, кричит Споку:  
— Я нашел!  
На берегу тот рассматривает находку с неприкрытым скепсисом.  
— Это настоящая рыба, капитан.  
— Ага, — радостно улыбается Кирк. — Все как и просили: рыба, что рвется в небо. Вон, посмотри, как ее раздуло, того и гляди улетит. Что у нас дальше по списку?  
  
Спок убирает находку в выданный шаманом мешок, хотя его все еще не оставляют сомнения относительно этой рыбы. Задания кажутся ему слишком простыми, хотя капитана, кажется, это совсем не смущает.   
— Прекрати так много думать. Все иногда бывает проще, чем кажется, — успокаивает его Кирк, шлепая по берегу босыми ногами. Его сапоги, лежащие поверх сумки-переноски, то и дело ударяют носками филина в серый бок, но Кирк не обращает внимания на подобные мелочи. Маккой в птичьем обличье, хоть постепенно и отходит от действия транквилизаторов, едва ли может пообещать ему все кары мира за такое обращение.   
  


  
— Ягоды?— пятый раз подряд переспрашивает Кирк, как будто бы его первый офицер не ставил ему запись на повтор бесчисленное количество раз. — Среди этих камней?   
— Некоторые растения, например, рода кизиловых, произрастают в горах, цепляясь корнями за голые камни, — приводит пример из земной ботаники Спок.  
— Да, только на этих камнях не растет даже мох!   
— Возможно, вы все же ошиблись в локации, — снова повторяет вулканец, заглядывая в карту через плечо капитана.  
— Я прекрасно разбираюсь в картографии. Мы пришли в нужное место. Вот горы, — Кирк машет ладонью впереди себя, а затем тычет пальцем в тряпицу. — Вот крестик. Мы в нужном месте.  
— Тогда попробуйте залезть повыше, — предлагает Спок, сохраняя свою обычную невозмутимость.  
  
О том, что эта фраза сказана с заметной толикой сарказма, Кирк понимает, только забравшись на самый пик горного склона. Вулканец не составляет ему компанию, что вполне ожидаемо. Он держит в руках сумку с Маккоем и выжидающе смотрит на Кирка снизу вверх.   
Перед капитаном, сколько хватает глаз, стелются маленькие горные островки. Один в один напоминающие тот, который он исследует уже битый час. Только в отличии от выбранного Кирком склона на некоторых других растет кустистая зелень, и изредка даже деревья.   
— Я ошибся с локацией, — собрав волю в кулак признается Кирк. — Ты ведь мне об этом хочешь сказать?  
— Я уже об этом вам говорил, — поправляет его вулканец. — Но сейчас, капитан, я хочу заметить, что у нас осталось не так много времени на поиски. Поэтому предлагаю проследовать по карте до нужного нам места, забрать ягоды, найти черную мышь и завершить миссию.  
— Конечно, вперед! — командует Кирк, надеясь, что Спок успеет отойти на достаточно расстояние, прежде чем он позорно скатится на землю, растеряв весь свой капитанский лоск.   
Возможно, Боунс был немного прав насчет необходимости облегчения рациона. Самую малость.   
  


  
  
— Какие-то они странные, — Кирк с интересом разглядывает несколько красных ягод размером с яблоко в руках Спока. Вулканец отодвигает их подальше, по мере того как капитан наклоняется к нему. Несколько минут назад он даже пытался попробовать одну из них на зуб, но Спок вовремя успел отговорить его от подобного необоснованного риска.   
— Они всецело соответствуют описанию, данному нам от вождя.   
Спок убирает ягоды в сумку и плотно стягивает горловину. Кирк вполне может проголодаться до того времени, как они покинут это священное место.   
  


  
  
— За вами, капитан, - предупреждает Спок, но Кирк двигается слишком медленно, и юркое животное убегает обратно в свою нору.   
— Чертова мышь, мы так никогда ее не поймаем. Если бы у нас было что-нибудь съестное, мы бы сделали мышеловку и…   
Вулканец резко подается вбок, но мышь ускользает и от его цепких пальцев.   
— У вас нет другого плана, капитан?  
— Пустим в бой тяжелую артиллерию? — Кирк, хитро улыбаясь, снимает сумку со своего плеча.   
— Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея?  
— Доктор, спаси себя сам, — передразнивает капитан интонации Маккоя, протягивая Споку переноску на вытянутых руках. — Расстегивай!   
  
Филин вырывается из своей мягкой палаты так быстро, как не снилось даже фотонным торпедам, лично модернизированным Скотти. Он делает круг над их головами и садится на ближайшую ветку.  
— На диету посажу! — угрожает филин, кося желтым глазом в сторону Кирка.  
Капитан и его первый помощник замирают на месте в надежде, что птичьи инстинкты возьмут над доктором верх. Но тот почему-то не спешит кидаться на появившуюся в поле зрения мышь. Он ходит по ветке туда-сюда, хлопает крыльями и что-то бурчит себе под нос.   
  
А потом падает. Не так красиво, как это показывают в голофильмах, поджимая крылья и срываясь вниз, а просто валится на землю, вяло взмахивая одним крылом, как застиранным в морской воде парусом. Кирк кидается ему на помощь, но Спок неожиданно останавливает его на полпути.   
Почти у самой земли филин вдруг щелкает клювом и валится в траву, неестественно вывернув крылья. Во рту у него черная, как древесный уголь, мышь.  
— Я заберу это, ты же не против? — недоверчиво уточняет у птицы капитан, а затем смотрит на своего первого офицера. Спок сохраняет привычное хладнокровие, но бровь все же подымает, видимо в качестве самозащиты.   
Даже снова сонно моргающий Маккой вполне может ухитриться цапнуть одного из них за израненные пальцы.   
  


  
  
Обмен с вождем проходит неожиданно быстро и спокойно. Может быть, потому что с ним нет шамана, а, может быть, из-за какого-то почти священного трепета перед филином, которого ни Кирк, ни Спок не заметили за ним в первый раз. Вполне возможно, если бы Маккой понравился аборигенам чуть раньше, это бы избавило их от испытаний.  
  
Глава племени протягивает руки к сумке, и Кирк весьма резко отодвигается. Вождь хмурит брови и снова приглашающе протягивает ладони.  
— Капитан, я думаю он хочет помочь. Отдайте ему птицу.   
— Вы сделали, что обещали, мы сделаем тоже. Он придет к вам до заката, — обещает вождь, забирая у капитана филина.   
И как бы Кирку не нравилась ситуация в целом, ему остается только поверить.   
  


  
  
О возвращении Маккоя, живого и здорового, им докладывает дежурный у транспортатора через три часа после их прибытия. Кирк передает командование мостиком Сулу, и пригласив с собой Спока, бодро вышагивает в лазарет.   
— Я отдавал указания насчет уборки? — на всякий случай уточняет Кирк, потому что уверен - доктор сейчас не в лучшем настроении и расстраивать его по мелочам - последнее дело.  
— Дважды, — подтверждает вулканец, когда они на секунду замирают у дверей.  
  
— Боунс! — Кирк фамильярно сгребает доктора в объятья. — Как же я рад тебя снова видеть, дружище!   
— С возвращением, — Спок чопорно кивает на расстоянии, впрочем, как и всегда.  
Маккой многозначительно фыркает, явно не разделяя энтузиазм капитана, и выворачивается из крепких объятий.  
— Я никуда не уходил, — бурчит он, замерев по середине комнаты, а затем поворачивается к ним обоим и очень внимательно смотрит. Этот его требовательный взгляд не сулит ничего хорошего. — У меня есть ровно два вопроса: кто выпустил из зоны карантина мою сову и откуда взялся он?  
  
На дальней биокровати, на самом ее краю, нахохлившись, сидит точная копия Маккоя. Приоткрыв один глаз и осмотрев их желтым, как спелый лимон, зрачком, он авторитетно заявляет:  
— Гипошприц.  
И доктор Маккой в эту минуту с ним совершенно солидарен.


End file.
